


An Impostor Among Us (Among Us Fanfiction)

by OrchidPawCove



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character(s), CW: Death, CW: Sickness, Gen, No Spoilers, Tags will mostly be CW, The Timeline is Fudged but whatever, They/Them pronouns for all Crewmates, cw: cursing, non-binary character(s), tags will be added as I go, teehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidPawCove/pseuds/OrchidPawCove
Summary: The Skeld - a spaceship ran by Red and his crewmates. Only three days into their two week journey, they discover that there are Impostors among them. Who? And more curiously - why?No update schedule - Updates when I have Inspiration (which is pretty often)
Relationships: My aromatic ass doesn't know how to write this shiz, There's some Implied White/Cyan, but idk - Relationship, it's up to you - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to use They/Them pronouns for the Crewmates - please correct me if I slip up!

"Okay! Welcome aboard everyone!" Red smiled, "Are you all settling on the Spaceship?"  
Murmurs of agreement rippled throughout the crowd, but more negative tones swirled through aswell.  
Yellow had one hand on the table, "Well... everyone except Cyan..."  
Red winced at the thought of the out-of-commision crewmate, poor kiddo. They observed the rest of the crowd, realising that there was another missing. "Wait... where's White?"  
"They're with Cyan." Pink replied.

"Right." Red nodded, "Okay, does everyone know what tasks they've got today?"  
Some of the crewmates nodded, others used the communication device on their suit to double-check. Red instinctively checked his own, 'Swipe Card, Chart Course, Prime Shields, Align Engine Output'. Not too shabby, even though he tried to give himself the most difficult tasks - guess they were only needed later. As Captain, they were obliged to carry the weight.  
"Everyone sure of what they've got to do?" Red asked,

The crew nodded.  
"Is anyone going to cover for Cyan's tasks? Any volunteers?" Red asked.  
The crew were silent for a moment, before Pink shuffled out of the crowd, "I'll do it!" They squeaked.  
"Thanks, Pink!" Red remarked, "Then it's settled - see you all at Lunch!"  
Crewmates disappeared from the table one by one, scampering away in all directions to do their daily tasks. Red felt a rush of pride, this was their crew, their crewmates - working together.

Eventually, they noticed that one Crewmate hadn't left the table. They just sat there, staring into a cup of coffee.  
"Yo, Purp. You good buddy?" Red asked.

"Wha? Oh! Uh?" Purple stood up shakily, "Yeah! I'm fine Captain. I'll get to my tasks-"  
Red saw through that flimsy lie, putting a hand on Purple's shoulder, "Com'ere buddy, tell me what's up."  
Purple sighed, "I'm just a little worried, ya know, about what the crew on Polus said and..."  
Red made a hissing noise through clenched teeth, the Polus crew weren't doing too good. After finding an impostor in their crew, none of them were the same.  
"Hey." Red continued, "Don't worry. The Skeld is the safest spaceship on earth, nothing will happen to us. And the Polus crew - they're strong, they'll work something out."

"You're right - thanks Reddo!" Purple stood up and headed towards Admin.

"No problem Purp."


	2. MedBay Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW ; Sickness

Cyan coughed pathetically, his entire body shuddering. Their stupid luck. Getting sick just the day they were too far away from Earth or Polus to make an emergency land.  
White pulled them into yet another hug, "Don't worry little buddy you're gonna be safe I know it."  
"Heheh... Thanks..." Cyan wheezed. Though they appreciated White's kind words they couldn't help but ponder a little. White had been like this since they'd found out Cyan wasn't doing too well - Weren't they afraid of catching whatever they'd got? For all they knew, it could be just a bad cough or a deadly alien virus.

Cyan spotted Red wandering down past The MedBay, glancing over by accident and then freezing in place. Red stepped inside, trying to present as friendly but in charge.  
"White, bud." Red began, "I've got Pink covering for Cyan but you've got tasks too."  
White practically hissed like a cat. "I'm not leaving Cyan's side."  
Red sighed, "Whi, bud, I know you're scared - but they're gonna be fine." They turned to Cyan, "Ain't that right buddy?"  
Cyan tried to reply with a 'yes' but was cut off by another round of dry, painful coughs. White glared at Red.

Well, that was awkward.

White shook defeatedly, "Okay. Fine. But I want someone in here to check up on them."  
"I'll do it!" Pink squeaked, skipping into the MedBay to join the others, "I already finished Cyan's tasks and have almost done mine!"  
"You have?" Red inquired, "That was quick."  
Pink didn't seem to notice the slight tone of doubt in the captain's voice, "Yep! And I'm super proud of myself - I bet that's in record time! All I've got left is Inspect Sample and then I'm done for the day, which means I can keep an eye on Cyan! Perfect!"  
"There," Red began, "Problem solved."  
"Do you seriously think that's a good idea?" White growled,  
"What? Why?"  
Pink was now showing Cyan their Fidget Spinner collection.  
"Well, they behave more like a hyperactivite teenager than a crewmate."  
Red flinched, "Come on, White, cut Pink some slack. They might be a little... special, but that doesn't mean they can't take care of themselves or Cyan."

"I suppose you're right." White grumbled.

"Fantastic, bud!" Red chirped, "Anyway where are you headed?"  
White tapped the communications device on their suit, a holographic screen appeared with words on. Red couldn't read them because it looked backwards to them. "Electrical." White finally answered.  
"Great!" Red smiled as White left the MedBay, before turning to Cyan and Pink.

"You two gonna be fine on your own?"  
"Yep!" Pink beamed, Cyan only nodded.

"Okay, then," Red turned around, "See you two later!"

"Bye-bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For Clarification - Pink is Autistic. I'm also Autistic, so sorry if this isn't how you expected them to be potrayed - I'm drawing from my own experiences)


	3. Electrical - Where cute conversations and friendship happens

As White stumbled down the Skeld's dreary halls it felt like danger was around every corner and they fought the urge to turn and run back to MedBay. Leave Pink and Cyan together? Is the Captain crazy? As they passed by The Lower Engine, a familiar warm coloured suit came into view.

"Yellow?" White asked.  
"Yo, hey! White!" Yellow spun around, "I didn't see you there! How are ya? How's Cyan? They must be a bit better if you're out here!"  
White winced, they were sure Yellow hadn't meant any harm but that remark made them worry even more about Cyan. "Good and Better." They replied.

"Aw, that's fantastic!" Yellow smiled, "Where are you headed?"  
"Electrical."  
Yellow was jumping up and down a little like an over-excited child. "No way - me to!"  
"Hey, ain't that a suprise." White tried to sound optimistic, but that wasn't what mattered to them right now. Cyan mattered, and that's it.  
"Aww, C'mon - you can at least try to appreciate me being here."

"Fine."

As the two wandered into electrical, Yellow started rambling again, "Did you hear Brown and Black in Security?"  
White genuinely laughed at the reminder, they had heard those two, bickering about some of the stupidest stuff - it was honestly quite adorable. White download some files onto their communication device and fixed a couple broken wires. Next up, Admin. As they were about to announce that they would be leaving, Yellow yelled in frustration.

"What's up?" White asked.  
Yellow was practically punching the wall of metal doors to electrical components, "I can't get this stupid calibration right."  
White shuffled in next to them, "Let me try..."

They did it correctly right away.

"What? I-? How?!" Yellow shouted.  
"Quiet!" White smirked, "Or I guess we'll have to start calling you YELLow!"  
"Shut up..."

"Shut up yourself."

They laughed it off, eventually.


	4. Cams are for watching

"Halls, Admin, MedBay, Security, Halls, Admin, MedBay, Security, Hal-"  
"Can you please shut up?" Brown whined, "You've been non-stop repeating those four words since we got here!"

"Dude, we've gotta look out for sus activity!" Black replied, their voice tried.

Brown didn't seem very convinced, "Do you need a Tinfoil hat?"  
Black seemed almost amused for a moment, before they realised what their Crewmate was eluding to, "What? No! Impostors are real, dummy! I've gotta look out for them!"  
"Come on, the ship's safe - it's always been that way. We checked everyone before we left and we'll be on Earth in two weeks it'll be fine!"  
Black sighed and covered their visor with their hands. Brown was determined to get to the bottom of this, "Are you worried about Green and Blue?'' they asked. The two had originally been part of their crew, but made an emergency transfer to Polus to make up for lost crewmates. Now, only ten were left on The Skeld.

"Yeah..." Black mumbled, before feeling like someone was pulling on the sprout on top of their head. He looked up to see a tiny crewmate in a little brown spacesuit trying to weed the small plant.  
"Wait - Roman don't do that!" Brown yelped, pulling the small child (pet?) down into his arms.  
Black got out of the chair and turned around, they were about to write something down on the notes at the desk when they felt someone tug on their leg. They turned around to spot another Mini Crewmate.

Brown scampered over and picked up the other mini, "Ah! Logan - don't you get ideas aswell!"  
Black processed what Brown had said for a moment, "Wait a minute... Did you seriously name those two after Sander's Sides?"

"Yep" Brown replied, one of the mini crewmates now on their head,

"Great void of space - I knew you were a huge dork!"

"I know right?!"

Bleep! Bleep!

That was the sound communications devices made when they received a message. Black checked for notifications, and felt as if their blood had turned to ice.

Red: Come down to Cafeteria, Bad News.


	5. The First Vote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW ; Death

When Brown and Black showed up at Cafeteria, their concerns were confirmed. White was sitting at the table, small concerned eyes showing behind their visor, giving everyone in the room terrified glances. Lime was patting White's shoulder.  
Red signalled for Brown to speak with him, then signalled for Black to stay where he was. The two exchanged glances, before Brown headed towards what appeared to be a wall - until he opened it. So that's where it was! Red had said the ship was equipped with secret rooms for emergency purposes, but Black had always thought it was just begging to be used for the wrong reasons.

Black sat down at the table with the others. Orange was staring at his hands, not speaking. Purple was scribbling on a sheet of paper, crude drawings of the spaceship and handwriting Black was pretty sure only Purp could read.  
Cyan stumbled in, using Pink as a support as the two joined the others. Why'd Pink brought them here? Black could hear them wheezing through their suit.

Red walked over to the table and everyone stiffened - scared as to what they might say.

"Ahem." Red began, "Unfortunately, some of your concerns have been confirmed. We do, in fact, have an Impostor on board."  
Cries, 'What?'s and curses rippled through the crowd.  
Red's voice trembled a little, "Yes, this is less than ideal but we must continue to work together."  
"There's an Impostor Damnit!" Lime yelled, "How do you expect us to work together?"

Red paused for a moment, as if even they didn't have an answer to that. Black hated the thought of being Captain, the stress of everyone looking up to you and expecting so many things from you - they'd break under the pressure in seconds.  
They weren't sure if Red purposely ignored the question, "Since Brown is a biologist, they're looking over the body for signs of who, or what, killed them. In the meantime, White will explain to us what happened."

"О, черт возьми, нет" White whimpered.  
Lime tried to reassume them, "Hey, it's okay. You'll be okay - just tell them what happened and everything will be okay."

White sighed before straightening up, "Okay... Me and Cyan were in MedBay together, before Pink agreed to trade spots with me so I could do tasks. I- i- met Yellow while on my way to electrical, and they also had a task there so I... I did my task and I helped Yellow with their's..."

It seemed as though the entire table had leaned in to listen. "Go on..." Purple said, seemingly taking notes.

"A-and then the light went o-out. I -i I couldn't see anythin-g but I heard a weird noise, l-like a vent o-opening up. Then Yellow screamed a-and then I-i I heard the weird n-noise again. T-then the l-lights came back on and Yellow... Yellow..."

White broke down in tears, Lime saying to them as calmly as they could, "shhh shh it's okay, it's okay. You're okay, it's gonna be okay..."

"I'm back."  
Red spun around, "Okay, Brown, any findings?"  
Brown nodded, "They were clearly killed by an Impostor. The body received severe damage to the throat, likely caused by sharp teeth. Someone, here is not who they say they are..."

___

What the Crew Thinks (so far):

Red: I can't believe it was anyone. I just can't, my crew would never do something like this.

Orange: Black isn't giving me good vibes, but I don't want to go around accusing anyone without evidence. What if we ejected an innocent?

Lime: It definably wasn't Orange - we've been hanging out. And it wasn't White either, who'd react like this if they wanted to kill us?

Cyan: I still can't believe this happened.

Purple: I'm taking as many notes as I can, everybody is suspicious until proven innocent. White's story is most likely the truth, but how did they know the sound they heard was from a vent? 

Pink: I thought I could trust my Crewmates. I don't know who it is - all I know is that Cyan comes before me..

White: He's gone. Dead. I can't. Whoever did this, I'll find them. We'll get rid of them!

Black: I know it couldn't be Brown they're far too loyal but I don't know who it could be.

Brown: Black was right! If only I hadn't pulled them away from the cameras maybe he would've seen it! I gotta keep these two safe... Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don't speak Russian.
> 
> Voting is done, I will keep up the little thought snippets but might remove the rest.


	6. Voting Results - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cation: White says the f word

The room wad silent for a few, painful moments. Everyone glanced at everyone, everyone (except one's) hearts were filled with both distrust and sympathy.   
Black was the first to speak, "I sus Cyan." They explained, quoting the Pollus crew's way of referring to potential impostors. Most of the crowd gasped quietly, with audible 'WHAT's coming from Pink and White.

"How could you?" White growled.  
Pink simply hissed at them like a cat.

"Okay, you two shut up, listen." Black sighed, was he really going to accuse a fellow crewmate like this? "They're sick, potentially with an Importor Virus, They're avoiding their tasks and there's a vent from MedBay to Electrical - that's so Sus!"  
Guilt ate Black up like a hungry impostor even more, how could he say such things about a crewmate that everyone loved and needed our help. And yet, they were right! That was suspicious, and needed addressing.

"You disgust me!" White practically screamed at him, terror and sadness replaced by rage, "How could you? How f*cking could you? You're a monster! I bet it's you! You're the Impostor!"

Orange lightly pushed White away so they could stand to address the Crew, "Black is correct, that is in fact Suspicious."  
Black nodded.  
"...However...it doesn't add up. Think about it, wouldn't killing Pink be a lot easier? Far away from the others and if you can pull a few crocodile tears, you have sympathy on your side."

Black stuttered trying to state a defence, but didn't end up forming any real words. Purple joined into the conversation, "Additionally, part of Black's evidence was that the Vents lead from MedBay to Electrical. How did you, Black, someone who's job has nothing to do with the vents - know that?"

"Ooooooh!" Pink smirked.

"Okay everyone," Red had to yell over the top of everyone else's arguing voices, "Listen to your Captain! While you all have interesting 'evidence', that's no where near enough to warrant doing anything about anyone! We'll do a vote for now, like the Pollus crew did - okay?"  
Most murmured their agreement.

Red: Skip  
Orange: Skip  
Lime: Cyan  
Cyan: Black  
Purple: Skip  
Pink: Black  
White: Black  
Brown: Skip  
Black: Cyan

"The majority has voted to skip, that is want we will go with."


	7. Tasks

It was the next day, theoretically. As in, day and night did not exist on The Skeld; they simply adjusted the lights when the clocks deemed it suitable. Brown was over by Weapons, waiting for some stupid data to download. It was taking forever, as always. You could never tell when it was done and if you weren't careful it would glitch and you'd have to re-download the whole thing.

Something caught their eye from across the room and (cautious of being snuck up on by an Impostor) turned around to observe. It was Pink and Cyan.  
Wait, why weren't they in MedBay? Cyan seemed to be trying to stand by themselves, but their legs were trembling and Pink kept trying to hold up one of their arms to support them, "Pinky? Cy? What are you two doing?"

Pink twirled around, "Oh! Hey Brown!"  
"Hii..." Cyan's voice was hoarse.  
"What are you two doing out here? Shouldn't Cyan be in MedBay and you doing your Tasks?"  
Pink sighed and gripped her shoulder, wincing, "Uh... Yeah, about that..."

"What's up?"

"Since Black said that Cyan was suspcious, I've been thinking... and they're right, at least I think. As in, like, that does seem suspicious. And, and! I know it's not Cyan - I just know it! There's no way!" Pink sighed midway through their mini rant, "So, me and Cyan agreed that they'd do their tasks themselves instead of me covering. And I'm just here in case they needs me..."

"Oh." Brown nodded slightly, "Though I have to ask, doesn't that sound like a bad idea to you? As in, with an Impostor running around - you could get lost and the Impostor could catch one of you alone, there could me more than one Impostor, you could-"

"Yea yea, whatever... We'll be fine."  
"You don't know that."  
"Don't say that!" Pink grumbled, "You know Cyan is my only real friend on the ship, I have to make sure they're okay!"  
"You don't consider me a friend?" The thought stung.  
"Well - yes, I mean no, I mean I don't know! Ugh! Can you don't?" Pink growled, "I've known you for under a week - and you could be an Impostor for all I know!"

"Pinky!"

"Uh... You two..." It was Cyan. They were standing awkwardly, clearly having heard everything, "I'm done!"  
"Ohhh.... Awkward..." Pink mumbled, "Sorry-"  
"It's okay." Brown patted Pink on the head, being much taller than them, "You two go do what you're doing!"

"Okay!"  
"C'ya..."

Cyan and Pink left down the hall, Brown seeing them turn towards Navigation. Brown felt a twinge of guilt, should they follow them? That would certainly look suspcious - but Cyan was helpless and Pink was, well... I don't know what they'd do in an Impostor situation. The Skeld was dark, every hallway and corner seemed like claws. There was an Impostor Among us, and there was nothing they could do other than hope.


	8. Cameras and Reactors

Orange stood in front of the reactor, trying to start it up. It might look easy to some, a simple memory game, but with an impostor on your mind it was near impossible.

"You done yet?" Lime cautiously asked.

"Ugh! This stupid thing is do difficult!" Orange yelled back.  
"Hey, don't worry! I'm here, take as much time as you need! I'll just be over there, checking up on Black."  
Lime spun around and headed towards security, Black was checking the cameras, as always. They'd been bad before; but now they checked the cameras obsessively - running away to do their tasks and coming back as fast as they could. Poor Paranoid Spaceperson.

"Hey - you doing good?" Lime asked.  
"Yeah..." Black replied, "Just looking for Sus activity."  
Lime leaned in over their shoulder to look at the camera, they saw two Crewmates strolling down towards Navigation. Pink skipping and Cyan not to far behind.  
"What're they doing?" Lime asked.  
"Probably one of them leading them away to kill the other..."

"WHAT?!"

"What, what? They're both hella suspcious! I'm just being logical here." Black growled back, "You got that right?"  
"Yes, I get that." Lime replied, "But, like, I started feeling bad about voting Cyan earlier and, and I don't wanna accuse anyone.."  
Orange skipped in, "Yes! I figured it out!"  
Lime dashed over to Orange and gave them a high-five, "Congrats - buddy!"  
"Wait, what are we talking about?"

"I finally got the Reactor Working!"  
Black didn't seem very impressed, "And? It's not that difficult?"  
"Yeah it is!"

"Ugh! Stop fighting!"

Black held up his hands for emphasis, "Okay! Okay! I concede!"  
They turned back to the Cameras for a moment, noticing the fact that Pink and Cyan were gone, the back of Pink's Spacesuit just barely visible on the corner of the camera's vision.  
"You wanna go check it out?" Lime asked, "Make sure everything is okay with those two?"

"No!" Black hissed, "I have to watch the cameras! What if something else happened?!"

"Nothing will happen." Orange reasoned, "It'll be fine!"  
"You don't know that! There's an Impostor Damnit! It could be you, it could be Lime, it could be one of them two - it could be someone else entirely!"  
Lime put a hand on Black's tensed shoulder, "Hey! Hey. Calm down buddy, we'll go check it out if it's so important to you.."

After a fell silent moments, Black sighed, mumbling out a small 'okay...' before returning to the cameras.

"Alrighty then," Lime squeaked, "See Ya!"

"Goodbye! Don't die."


	9. Deal

"Hey, White." Pink called, spotting the fellow Crewmate standing alone in Navigation.

"Hi...'' Pink saw their eyes narrow underneath their suit. Which, to be completely honest, was actually pretty hurtful. White never Trusted Pink, they weren't even sure why. White knew Cyan before the first mission; Cyan and Pink became friends over the mission that assigned all of them, this mission.

"How are you - whatcha doin'?"  
White glared at them, "I'm downloading data! And you two?"  
"This!" Pink dragged themself over to the 'Chart Course' panel thingy, pressing the buttons more slowly and dramatically than usually 'to make it more obvious' that they are actually doing their tasks.

"You okay, buddy?" White turned to Cyan, who just smiled and waved.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." White nodded.

Pink slowed down with their task, she could tell that White was saying something to Cyan and stopped to listen. Their voice was a low whisper, they clearly didn't want Pink to hear. Luckily, Pink had good hearing, so eavesdropping was easy.  
"Cy..." White mumbled, "Do you have any more tasks?"  
Pink guessed Cyan shook their head, the only reason they were at Nav was because of Pink's task.  
"You should go back to MedBay, leave that Impostor and save yourself!"

"What?" Pink heard Cyan yelp, much louder than White's low whisper, "No Way!"  
"Please..." White pleaded, sounding on the verge of crying, "I can't loose you."

Cyan, for how hoarse their voice was, sounded oddly confident, "You won't. Me and Pink are doing Tasks together, No Impostor would dare to take on two Crewmates at once!"  
"But one Impostor would dare lead a Crewmate away from the others and kill them..."

"Hey!" Pink couldn't take White talking about them like this any longer, "I can hear you, ya know?"  
"You could." White's voice was of both anger and fear, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it, and I can't say I approve."  
"Of course you wouldn't - Impostor!"  
"How dare you!"  
"How dare yourself!"

"Please don't fight!" Cyan wailed.

Pink and White both fell silent, eyes darting from Cyan to eachother, sympathetic then aggressive. The awfully quiet moments where nobody said anything, just stared at eachother, Pink tried to reflect on everything that had happened - stunned into silence. They couldn't fight! Not with an Impostor running around, the Crew needed to work together. 

But, what if one of them was the Impostor? Pink sighed,

"White..."

"...Yes?" They snapped back.

"White, I know we can't stand eachother. I know you hate me, and I don't know why, but... We've gotta work together to save The Crew. So, can we please work together... For Cyan?"

"..."

"Deal..."


End file.
